Looking for Shelter
by Cherrim Princess
Summary: I got an assignment in English to write a part of the Hobbit and write it in one of the dwarf's point of views. So I came up with a part of chapter three in Fili's point of view. Hope you enjoy.


**For my language class we were reading the Hobbit, and recived an assignment to write part of chapters 1-4 in the view of a dwarf in five paragraphs. I decided to do Fili, and I ended up liking it, so I'll post it. Not my usual writing style but oh well. Don't own the Hobbit.**

**...**

Our journey over the Misty Mountains had started, and boy did it give me quite an ache. The paths were rough, and there were many, but most of these forsaken paths were dead ends, or worse. If we didn't have Gandalf, we'd surely be lunch for a vile creature or a new football for a stone giant. Well, they were lucky they couldn't feel this atrocious wind and the chilling cold. To make matters "better" every once in a while a large boulder would fall near or 'bove us. We had to stop at camp at a ledge, with a giant rock hanging over us. The look of the thief's face would've made even the most harsh and cruel and unemotional troll laugh. Sadly no one was in a laughing mood. At least the stone giants in the distance were having a ritzy time. I looked at my brother Kili, he was flat as a cheaply made sword with a irritated frown on the hard rock beneath us. I silently chucked as he jumped in fright from the sudden flash of lightning.

"This won't do at all!" We both looked at Thorin, who broke the silence. "If we don't get blown off or drowned, or struck by lightning, we shall be picked up by some giant and kicked sky high for a football!" Gandalf, who sounded grumpier than a gold less dragon replied. "Well, if you know anywhere better, take us there!" Thorin was about to reply, but momentarily paused. We both had a good chuckle. "Then it is decided, Fili, Kili, go find a more suitable shelter!" We both groaned, but the chill we received from his glare was worse than the chill from the wind and hail. "We're on it!" I exclaimed. "Fili and Kili out!" Kili replied.

"This... Is... OUTRAGEOUS!" Kili sighed as I started to complain. "Why not send Bombor!? The rotund numskull needs the exercise!" Kili grabbed my shoulder. "Fili, let's just find a shelter, and please calm yourself." I looked at Kili with a deranged smile. "Oh yes, I'll calm myself as we walk through this freezing rain. Maybe even take Maribelle out for a nice jig!" He gave me a blank stare. "Fili, your fiddle'll get damaged out here. Just help me find a shelter." I had another screwy smile. "Yes, a shelter that'll spare us from the horrifying balls of liquid ice!" I never noticed his eyes widen. "And from the tears of a great god of another realm!" He nudged my shoulder. "Fili." Again I didn't notice as I started to sarcastically chuckle as I saw a giant boulder crash into the path above us. "And a place that will not make us turn into Balin's mystery mush!" I was about to complain more when I felt a sharp pain hit my face. 'What the blazes Kili?! What was that for?!" He quickly pointed to an unnoticeable hole. "Shelter." I rubbed my red cheek as we went closer to inspect.

"This is perfect! We should've found this sooner! Why didn't you just tell me Kili?" I don't know why my brother scowled. Either way, the place seemed perfect. Nothing was strange about it. It was big enough for us all, even that bloated dimwit. After we got everyone back to the shelter we found, everyone was in much better spirits. We even sung a few tunes and chatted as if nothing had happened. Of course a few of us still jumped at the sound of a rock crashing into the shelter's wall, but our spirits were boosted a lot. Even the burglar who had been mostly pessimistic was enjoying himself a bit. That all had changed pretty soon.

We had all been enjoying a mostly splendid sleep when he screamed. We all woke to see a large crack in the wall and goblins coming at us. The horrid creatures grabbed all of us, with an exception of one wizard. Gandalf used his magic to burn his opposers into a crisp. Unfortunately the rest of us were dragged into the crack, which sealed up. Then they started singing a tune with awful notes, I didn't hear the lyrics since I was running as they whipped us. My bottom's not going to enjoy this later. Eventually we were led to what I presume was the mountain's heart, where we saw what looked to be a miniature model of fire and brimstone.


End file.
